


Cockroaches [GER]

by grizzly0304



Series: We Shall All Be Healed [GER] [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Deutsch | German, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hate Sex, Healing, Masochism, Masturbation, Mental Illness, One-Sided Taylor/Victoria, Sacrifice Max, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Themes, Suicide Attempt, Translation, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, unhealthy masochism
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly0304/pseuds/grizzly0304
Summary: Nachdem Max von Nathan in der Schultoilette getötet wird, ist Chloe in Arcadia Bay allein gelassen.Als Victoria sich dann noch in Chloes Leben einmischt, ist das für sie alles andere als Hilfreich. Zu Beginn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cockroaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850537) by [Recourse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recourse/pseuds/Recourse). 



> Willkommen zu Cockroaches, einer Fan-Fiction, welcher ich schon seit einer langen Zeit nachgehen wollte. Ich freue mich, euch dieses Meisterwerk (hiermit rede ich vom Original-Werk) präsentieren zu dürfen. Allerdings muss ich euch warnen: diese Geschichte hat einen sehr dunklen Unterton. Genauer gesagt, beinhaltet diese Geschichte unter anderem Selbstmordgedanken, indirekte Selbstverletzung, traumatischer (einvernehmlicher) Sex, verbaler Missbrauch, Masochismus, Geistesgestörtheit, Depressionen und Selbstmordversuche. Die Autorin merkt noch einmal an, dass sie diese FanFic nicht dazu dient, anderen Leuten wehzutun.

_Rachel war hier._

Das war sie. Schon die ganze Zeit.

Chloe sitzt alleine in einem raus gerissenen Bussitz in der Dunkelheit,  über eine Bong gebeugt und mit einer Wodka Flasche zu ihren Füßen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie das Feuerzeug benutzt und das Flackern ihr Versteck beleuchtet, sieht sie vor sich all die Wörter, die doch vor so vielen Monaten niedergeschrieben wurden. Chloes Wut in Großbuchstaben und Rachels sanfte Handschrift.

Sie sollte es abkratzen. Diesen gottverdammten Ort niederbrennen. Allerdings sind sie und die Leiche das einzige, was beweist, dass irgendjemand sich jemals einen Dreck um sie geschert hat.

Die Erinnerungen wiederholen sich, wie sie es schon vor zwei Wochen getan haben. Wie es in der Schultoilette passiert ist. Wie es es in ihren Träumen tut. Nathans Waffe. Eine kleine Gestalt die hinter den Kabinen hervorgerannt kommt. Ein Schuss. Blut auf den Badezimmerfliesen. Blut an Chloes Knöcheln, als sie Nathans Gesicht in die Wand gerammt hat, schreiend und schluchzend, weil sie weiß, wer sie gerettet hat. Die Anordnung der Sommersprossen hat sich nie geändert.

Ihre Hände zittern, als sie die Bong beiseite stellt und einen langes seufzen von Rauch von sich lässt. Ihre Finger umklammern ein weiteres Mal Davids Waffe, als sie es zu ihrem Knie bringt und da liegen lässt. Sie denkt nach, und denkt, und grübelt. Fünf Jahre ohne Anruf, nicht einmal eine Nachricht, aber eine heroische Aufopferung. Sie rettete Chloes wertlosen Arsch.

Rachels Körper liegt gerade mal ein paar Schritte entfernt. Wie ein Versuch sie zu provozieren. Chloe ist heute Nacht auf dem Weg hierher an den Resten ihres geistlosen Grabes vorbeigelaufen. Als sie gehört hatte, dass das Absperrband verschwunden gewesen war, kam sie gleich wieder zurück. Wo sollte sie auch sonst hin? Das ist der einzige Ort, welcher ihr gehört. Natürlich hatte es Blutspuren an sich. Es würde.

Sie legt die Waffe an ihre Schläfen. Einen weiteren Blutfleck hinzufügen. Warum nicht? Welche Gründe halten sie am Leben? Ihr Leben bewegt sich in keine Richtung und das weiß sie. Jetzt, wo Rachel tot ist. Nicht irgendwo in LA, ohne ihr am leben. Tot. Und sogar Max. Sogar Max ist tot. Das Mädchen, welches ihr dennoch ständig im Kopf geblieben war, trotz jeden Grundes den Chloe hatte, um sie zu hassen. Jetzt ist keiner mehr da, der ihr das ausreden kann. Keine sanften Wörter, keine Beruhigungen, keine Versprechen auf eine Zukunft oder Liebe. Arcadia Bay hat ihr alles genommen.

Dennoch kann ihr Finger nicht wirklich abdrücken. Max würde nicht wollen, dass sie das hier tun würde. Allerdings was würde sie schon wissen? Es ist ja immerhin nicht so, dass sie sich gekannt hätten. Nicht so, als wären sie beste fucking Freunde. Nicht mehr. Nicht, seit dem sie sie verlassen hat. Vielleicht wäre sie versteckt geblieben, wäre sich über die Konsequenzen bewusst gewesen, wie eine intelligente Person und hätte Chloe dank ihrer eigenen dummen Entscheidungen sterben lassen. Warum sollte Chloe noch am Leben sein? Jefferson hat bemerkt, dass jemand sein Tod genauso viel wert ist wie der, eines anderen, solange man Nathan dadurch verfolgen kann. Es zählt nur wer noch am Leben war. Max war immerhin in der Schule. Sie hatte die Chance, zu verschwinden.

Sie erstarrt, als sie bemerkt, dass die äußeren Lichter des Schrottplatzes angehen und hört, wie jemand das Tor öffnet. Wer zur Hölle auch immer das ist, sollte hier nicht sein. Aber Chloe möchte denjenigen auch nicht sehen. Das ist _ihr_  Platz. Er ist alles was sie hat. Wer zur Hölle denkt denn, dass man hier zur finstersten Nacht einfach rumstolzieren kann? Sie würde so gerne einfach aufstehen und denjenigen erschießen. Sie würde sich so gerne verstecken und so tun, als wäre dort draußen niemand. Sie entscheidet sich für die nicht kriminelle Variante und atmet ruhig durch, um gelassen zu bleiben. Hoffentlich bleibt die Person nicht zu lange hier.

Allerdings ist warten auf ihr verschwinden eine verdammte Folter. Das Geräusch der Schuhe zu hören, wie sie durch den Modder laufen. Als die genannte Person etwas hinstellt, ertönt etwas. Ein _klicken_. Jedes Mal wenn die Schritte zu einem Halt kommen, hofft Chloe, dass sie einfach umdrehen und verschwinden würden. Jetzt kommen sie allerdings näher. Das Licht der Handytaschenlampe vergrößert sich hinter der Tür des Verstecks. Verschwinde. _Verschwinde_.

Sobald das Licht in Chloes Gesicht scheint, hält sie ihre Waffe gegen das Licht. Verschwinde einfach. Hau ab. Als ihre Augen wieder scharf werden, bemerkt sie, dass die genannte Person nicht ansatzweise beeindruckt scheint. Sie-es ist eine sie-steht da einfach mit dem Handy noch hoch in der Luft da und senkt es nach einiger Zeit wieder ab. Danach erkennt Chloe das kurze blonde Haar und das Stativ, welches sie in der anderen Hand hält. Sie erkennt ebenfalls ihre schnöseligen Klamotten und was zur verdammten Hölle?

"Was zur Hölle machst du hier?" fragt Chloe mit der Waffe immer noch in ihrer Hand. Weil sie weiß wer sie ist. Sie erinnert sich. Nathans kleine Hure.

Victoria antwortet nicht. Sie scheint immer noch nicht Chloes offensichtliche Drohung wahrzunehmen. Sie stellt ihr Stativ ab, läuft in das Versteck als wäre es ihres und setzt sich mit dem Handy leuchtet zur Decke auf die mit Wörtern und Zeichen verzierte Bank neben ihr.

"Verschwinde verdammt nochmal von hier." mault Chloe und rückt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurecht, um die Waffe direkt gegen Victorias Stirn zu halten, "Ich fühle mich gegenüber Vortex Club Schlampen gerade nicht wirklich großzügig."

"Dann drück ab." schlägt Victoria vor und lehnt sich nach vorne, um sich Chloes Flasche zu nehmen.

Daraufhin runzelt Chloe mit einer Augenbraue. Nun, jetzt kann sie es nicht mehr, nicht, wenn sie es möchte, "Du bist durch." sagt sie und führt die Waffe weg von ihrer Stirn und wieder zurück zu ihrer Taille, während sie Victoria dabei zusieht, wie sie einen großen Schluck aus der Wodkaflasche nimmt.

"Mhm-hmm." brummt Victoria und stellt die Flasche zurück.

"Aber ernsthaft, was zur Hölle machst du hier?"

"Fotos. Was sonst?"

"Oh, wie Jefferson, versteh schon. Kommst wohl um das Grab zu besichtigen. Ziemlich cool, oder? So _dunkel_. Du bist ja so unglaublich cool."

"Im Gegensatz zu dir, du blau-haarige Punkratte? Weißt du, ich dachte, der Truck außerhalb des Schrottplatzes wäre eine Spende gewesen. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand tatsächlich diese Schrottkarre fahren würde."

"Du, sag mal, wie schwer ist es, aus dem Kaschmir Pulli Blut rauszuwaschen? Oder war sie nicht am bluten, als du und Nate sie eingegraben habt?"

Na bitte. Das ist der Blick, den Chloe wollte.

"Fick dich." spottet Victoria.

"Ich möchte Nathan nicht seine wertvollen paar Sekunden stehlen, dennoch Danke."

"Fick dich."

"Ach komm schon. Noch ein mal und ich mache es vielleicht sogar noch. Ich bin ein verdammtes Märchen hier drüben, ähnlich wie Bloody Mary."

"Ich wusste es nicht!" Victorias Fäuste zittern in ihrem Schoss.

"Na sicher. Als ob du nicht wie eine Zecke an ihm geklettet gewesen wärst." Chloe lässt die Waffe fallen un holt sich wieder die Bong. Es muss ihr möglich sein, irgendwann Rauch in ihr Gesicht zu pusten, "Es war schon immer Vic und Nate, Prescott und Chase. Ihr habt so getan, als würde Blackwell euch gehören. Ihr wart ein zusammengehöriges Paar Arschlöcher. Mal so nebenbei, wie geht's ihm eigentlich? Das Gefängnis scheint ihm ja nicht so zu gute zu kommen, habe ich gehört."

"Ich habe seit dem nicht mehr mit ihm geredet." Victorias Stimme ist nun leiser. Chloe juckt es einen Dreck.

"Aw, du tust mir aber Leid, vermisst du deinen Fuckbuddy?"

"Wir waren keine-"

"Juckt mich nicht." Chloe zündet den Kopf an und nimmt einen langen Zug und lässt das blubbern das, was auch immer Victoria gerade sagt, im Hintergrund verblassen. Als Chloe dann die Bong wieder auf den Tisch stellt, nimmt Victoria sie sich und Chloe pustet ihr daraufhin einen Schwall von Rauch in die Augen.

"Arschloch." hustet Victoria und schafft es dennoch, die Bong aus Chloes Händen zu entreißen.

"Wer im Glashaus sitzt..."

Die Art, wie Victoria vergebens versucht, die Bong anzuzünden, hat irgendwas befriedigendes an sich. Das zittern in ihrer Brust lockert des Griff, was in einem Hustenanfall endet. Nicht gerade ehrfürchtig.

"Nettes Drecksgras hast du da." hustet Victoria.

"Dann bring halt beim nächsten Mal dein eigenes."

"Nächstes Mal?"

Chloe rollt mit den Augen, "Ich meine, nein, es sei denn du hast ein triftigen Grund für dein erscheinen und einen Einbruch in meine Privatsphäre. Außerdem, warum zur Hölle bist du, abgesehen vom rauchen meines Grases und trinken meines Gesöffs, eigentlich hier?"

Victoria antwortet damit, dass sie die Bong hinstellt und eine Zigarettenschachtel aus einer Innentasche ihrer Jacke holt. Sobald sie die Schachtel öffnet, lehnt sich Chloe nach vorne und holt sich für sich eine heraus. Immerhin ist es nur fair und Victoria scheint auch nichts dagegen zu haben. Ihr Rauch verschwimmt nach dem ersten Zug in der Luft des dunklen.

"Ich habe keinen verdammten Plan." sagt Victoria schließlich.

"Also bist du ohne Grund hier und macht irgendeine Scheiße. Vielleicht solltest du auch mal Nathans Therapeut besuchen. Soweit ich weiß, ist er sehr kompetent."

Victoria nimmt einen weiteren Zug, "Ich wollte sehen, ob ich ihn endlich nachvollziehen kann. Einfach... warum er es getan hatte."

"Er hatte eine total rührselige Geschichte. Und mit "rührselig" meine ich auch "rührselig". Der Schwächling hat sich die ganze Zeit die Augen ausgeheult. Verdammtes Arschloch."

"Es ist unmöglich, mit dir zu reden."

"Warum? Vielleicht, weil ich ehrlich zu dir bin, im Gegensatz zu deinen Sklaven die dir in Blackwell den Arsch küssen? Was ein Kompliment, Vic."

Für einen Moment, denkt Victoria wirklich darüber nach und dreht ihr Zigarette in ihren Händen aus. Sie seufzt, während Chloe an ihrem eigenen Lungentorpedo saugt, wobei das aufflackernde Nikotin durch ihr Finger gleitet.

"Dieses Projekt muss eigentlich bis Morgen fertig sein." sagt Victoria, "Ich muss es heute noch fertig bekommen."

"Schön für dich. Ich werde mich hier nicht wegbewegen. Das hier ist mein Ort. Und Rachels. Du machst dich schon mit deiner Anwesenheit unbeliebt. Ich sollte dir wirklich den Arsch wegschießen."

"Ich habe ihm verdammt nochmal nicht geholfen."

"Dann sag mir doch bitte, was dieses Video von dem Mädchen, Kate, sollte. Du hast das Video veröffentlicht, oder? Ich bin mir sogar verdammt sich, dass das aufkam, als die Beweise vorgestellt wurden."

"Ich habe es gelöscht."

"Ja, ich weiß. Sie mussten das Handy von einer deiner scheiß Freunde nehmen, welche es noch auf ihren Handy hatte. Aber diese Katesvid-Seite wurde unter deinem Namen erstellt."

"Das wusste ich nicht." flüstert Victoria.

"Und das macht es natürlich viel besser, richtig." Chloe schnippt ihre benutzte Zigarette in Victorias Gesicht, "Weil es ja so cool ist, ein Video von jemanden betrunkenes zu machen und solange sie nicht unter Drogen gesetzt wurden es dafür zu benutzen, sie zu mobben.  So funktioniert das."

Victoria sackt in sich zusammen und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

"Du bist eine Kakerlake, Vic." fährt Chloe fort und schnappt sie die Flasche vom Boden, "Eine reine Verschwendung von Sauerstoff. Ein Parasit, genährt von dem Vermögen der Eltern und Verbindungen zu noch größeren Arschlöchern." _Nicht, dass ich irgendwie besser wäre,_ denkt Chloe. _Aber das werde ich ihr nicht verraten._

"Ich weiß." murmelt Victoria in ihre Hände.

Verdammt.

Sie sollte eigentlich daraufhin kontern. Irgendetwas über Mode oder son' Scheiß erzählen, um Chloe in die Enge zu treiben. Chloe nimmt einen Schluck vom Wodka. Das hier soll ein Kampf sein. Es soll Chloes Blut wieder ins pumpen bringen. Es fühlt sich schon langsam so an, als würde man ein Kätzchen treten. Allerdings, scheiß auf sie, richtig? Nur, weil sie zugibt, dass sie wertlos ist heißt nicht, dass das sie nicht wertlos macht.

"Verschwinde von hier." schimpft Chloe, "Geh wieder zurück in deinen Stock."

"Ich m-muss noch m-meine-"

"Schon gut, mach deine scheiß Fotos. Wie schon gesagt, werde ich mich hier nicht wegbewegen. Bin bereits zu durch und ich werde auch nicht meinen Ach so beschissenen Truck heute Nacht benutzen." Chloe klaut sich eine weitere von Victorias Zigaretten. Ihr brennen nicht so stark, wie die von Chloe.

Victoria atmet tief durch und legt ihr Handy auf den Tisch, während sie sich auf den Weg zurück, zu ihrem Stativ, macht. Chloe schaut ihr mit einem Blick zu und sieht direkt in die Kamera, als sie ihre Zigarette anzündet.

"Also, was ist dein Thema?" fragt Chloe Victoria, als diese in dem Versteck hin und her läuft.

"Belichtung."

"Also hast du dich für die Nacht entschieden. Wie gesagt, _so_ cool, Victoria."

Victoria fletscht ihre Zähne und zeigt damit wieder die Eiskönigin in sich. Chloe fragt sich, wie weit sie sie wohl provozieren kann.

"Also hast du Nathan wirklich nicht gefickt? Schock des Jahrhunderts. Ich hätte gedacht, dass man so Leute wie euch wie Hunde schon extra für hoch angesehene Familien zusammen züchtet.

"Halt die Klappe, Lesbe." Kamera _klickt_.

"Du kannst mich nicht dafür anprangern, dass ich Rachel gevögelt habe. Jeder wollte das. Sogar Nathan!"

"Ja, und jeder andere hatte es auch _getan_." _Klick_.

Härchen bilden sich auf Chloes Nacken, "Halt dein verdammtes Maul."

"Ooh, habe ich da etwa Salz in die Wunde gestreut, huh?" _Klick_.

"Sie gehörte _mir_."

Sicher, red dir das bloß ein. Sag es bitte auch öfter. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, kannst du es ja auch mal Frank sagen, er würde dir sicher zustimmen." _Klick_.

"Was zur Hölle sagst-"

"Geh und schau dir mal sein Fotoalbum an. Er hat echt Talent. Hätte Blackwell besuchen können."

Da ist wieder Chloes Herzschlag. In ihrem Rachen.

"Er war ebenfalls sehr über Rachel besorgt, als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah. Ihr zwei könntet echt gut zusammen High werden und darüber rumheulen wie die Schlampe euch beiden was vorgeführt hat."

Chloe steht schnurstracks auf, schmeißt Victoria mit dem Nacken gegen die Wand und das Stativ um, "Nenn' sie das noch einmal." flüstert sie und klemmt ihren Ellenbogen vor ihren Kehlkopf.

Ihre braunen Augen sind scharfe Funken in der Nacht, "Rachel Amber war eine Schlampe."

Chloe tritt ihr daraufhin mit ihrem Knie in die Magengrube und erschafft damit ein jämmerliches kleines Wimmern von Schmerz ihrerseits. Sie tritt zurück und sieht Victoria dabei zu, wie sie sich vor Schmerz nach vorne beugt, die Arme gegen den Magen hält und flüstert, " _Fuck_."

"Verschwinde gottverdammt nochmal von hier bevor ich dich erschieße." warnt Chloe sie und läuft über zur Bank, wo sich Victorias Handy befindet. Keine Schutzhülle. Natürlich nicht. Reiche Schlampe. Mit einem Lächeln wirft sie es nach Victoria und hört ein _knacken_ , als sie verpasst es zu fangen. Sie lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, lässt die Waffe wieder auf ihrem Knie baumeln und sieht Victoria dabei zu, wie sie ihr gesamtes Zeug aufsammelt, "Mach mal schneller, bevor meine Finger noch zappelig werden." droht Chloe.

"Du wirst mich nicht erschießen." sagt Victoria und hebt dabei ihr Stativ auf.

"Wirklich? Glaubst du das ernsthaft? Du denkst, dass ich noch  irgendwas zu verlieren habe?" Die Waffe baumelt weiterhin auf ihrem Knie und bibbert förmlich in ihrer Hand, "Dein bester Freund hat die einzigen zwei Leute getötet, die mir jemals was bedeutet haben. Ich kann ihn nicht umbringen. Dich hingegen, gerade schon."

Victoria erzittert und beugt sich langsam nach vorne, um sich ihr Handy zu nehmen.

"Du... du meinst Max?"

"Was, hat er noch jemanden umgebracht? Ist schon schwer mitzukommen."

Den Blick, den Victoria ihr zuwirft, scheint von dem zersplitterten Display empor und sieht zutiefst bedrückt aus. Es ist kein Hass. Chloe ist sich nicht mal sicher, ob es Mitleid ist. Ihr Gesicht ist weit geöffnet und ihr Augen leuchten vor Tränen.

"Das wusste ich nicht."

"Du sagst das ständig. So, als ob es irgendwas bedeuten würde." Chloe erhebt die Waffe, "So, als ob Dummheit alles wieder gut machen würde. Verschwinde. Ich sage es nicht ein weiteres Mal."

Victoria steckt das Handy zurück in ihre Tasche, nimmt ihr Stativ und rennt zum Ausgang.

Als Chloe Victorias Zigarette beendet, merkt sie, wie der Puls in ihrem Körper steigt und Hass und Verwirrung durch ihre Adern fließt. Sie denkt darüber nach, es wirklich zu tun. Victoria erschießen. Es wäre nur fair, oder, Nathan? Du tötest mein Freunde, ich deine. Sie weiß, dass das nicht der richtige Gedanke es. Das es sie nicht besser als ihn machen würde.

Wenigstens, fühlt sie sich lebendig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge bezüglich der Übersetzung habt: Ich bin für Ratschläge immer offen. Ich möchte euch ebenfalls hier nochmal darauf hinweisen, dass das erste Kapitel noch recht mild im Vergleich zum Rest ist. Seit euch dessem Bewusst, falls ihr entscheidet, weiterzulesen.


End file.
